How Was School Today?
by AnimeDrummer
Summary: Izuku fought tooth and nail against everything to achieve U.A. status. The least he can do is let his mom know he's doing all right. This is just mostly recaps of the episodes so far.
1. Chapter 1

After seeing how amazing it is, My Hero Academia is quickly becoming one of my favorite anime. And I'm really excited since I also read the manga, I can't wait for season 2. This story is basically Izuku telling his mom about the events and hardships of his days at U.A. The title I'm sure many kids and teens have heard from their parents. I may even include a few of Izuku's classmates to weigh in on the matters either by facetime or have them over in person, I haven't decided yet. This first chapter takes place in the middle of episode 6 after the first day.

It was a big day for Izuku Midoriya. Having just survived the first day at U.A. and starting at rock bottom after Shota Aizawa's Quirk Assessment Test, he was on his way back home. It wasn't all bad, considering the girl he saved and was saved by in return during the practical exam and the elite student he met on the same day see his potential as a upcoming hero.

As he headed the toward the complex, all the insanity he endured began resurfacing. Realizing his control of One for All was slowly but surely progressing, getting closer to Tenya and Ochako, and getting the insult of Deku given to him turned into a positive thing, he had a pretty good first day. As he finally stood in front of the door, he started to open it. Someone had noticed as he walked in.

"Izuku. You're back."

His mom, Inko Midoriya was always one to express how she felt. Izuku knew full well she can be rather over expressive at times resulting in tears whether sad or happy. Then, she noticed his finger was wrapped in bandages.

"What's that bandage on your finger? You're not hurt, are you?" she asked.

"No, it's fine. Just had a crazy first day today." Izuku answered.

"Oh, right. Tell me, how was your day, dear?" After getting settled in, Izuku began from he arrived at the school.

"Okay, when I first found my classroom, it felt like people knew who I was because of the entry exam. I got looks the moment I walked in the door. I even saw a few people from the day of the exam."

"That doesn't seem so bad."

"Mom, did you forget? When I used my Quirk for the first time, I wrecked my legs and an arm, but somehow, it gave me a lot of recognition. One of them, Tenya Iida was nice enough to say how perceptive I was during the practical exam by fighting that faux villain worth zero points when clearly I didn't know a thing. At least the nice girl I saved also made it."

"If it was worth zero, how did you pass?"

"I'm surprised I forgot to tell you. The letter came with a small holographic message from All Might. Turns out there were two sets of point in the mock battle; villain points and rescue points. I couldn't believe it when All Might told me rushing in to save that nice girl by taking on that giant robot impressed the judges so much, giving me the most rescue points of any applicant."

"How many?"

Izuku felt a single tear. "I placed 7th overall. Zero villain points and 60 rescue points."

"Sixty?" His mom was overexcited she completely wrapped Izuku in a binding hug. "That's magnificent, honey. You mentioned a girl, too, right?"

"Yeah, her name's Ochako Uraraka. We first met when she used her Quirk to catch me when I tripped. And she stopped my fall again after my limbs were shot when I rescued her. She even remembered who I was today."

Inko couldn't help but tear even more as her hug tightened. "Mom, settle down."

"Izuku, you have to bring this girl over some time. She really sounds as nice as you say she is. Now, about that bandaged finger."

"Oh, right. The first day turned out to be a Quirk Assessment consisting of eight fitness tests. However, I knew I could only use my Quirk once. That's why my finger's bandaged."

"I'm surprised it's just your finger that's bandaged and not your whole arm."

"At first, I wanted to just go all-out for the softball throw and run the risk of getting seriously hurt, but that was when I realized who Mr. Aizawa really was. You see, all the teachers at U.A. are pro heroes and I couldn't believe who we got for a homeroom teacher: the Erasure Hero, Eraser Head."

"All the teachers are heroes? I'm sure Eraser Head stays in the shadows and away from the media."

"I was kinda nervous when he stopped my Quirk with his and when he said I had zero potential to become a hero. So I had to play it smart. Instead of injuring my entire arm, I send my Quirk into one finger hoping to deal as little damage to myself as possible."

"That _was_ smart of you, honey."

"It did get me two friends right of the bat. Ochako and Tenya, both who I met the day of the entry test, but now I'm worried that revealing my Quirk the way I did set Kacchan over the edge. He was really mad I even got accepted at all."

"Katsuki...? Oh, dear. You've both been in the same class for years, and you were bullied by everyone because of him."

"I feel like if it weren't for Mr. Aizawa, I'd be in even worse shape; when Kacchan saw my Quirk, he was furious and made a mad dash right toward me with blind rage in his eyes."

His mom couldn't help but feel uneasy for a moment. "Now, you told me you gained your Quirk while you were preparing for U.A., right?"

"I-I did. I never meant to keep it secret from everyone else. I wanted to see if I could maintain it first, but I guess I still have to work on controlling it so I don't get hurt by this."

"If you only used your Quirk once, how'd you do?"

"20th out of 20... But it just makes wanna work even harder."

"About Katsuki, he's always given you a hard time. You didn't tell him about this? About your Quirk, I mean. "

"I kinda wanted to wait until I could make it easier to use to let anyone know, but that fitness test completely threw off my plan. Even before school started, he hated the fact I was accepted at all. But, I'm still going for it. Afterwards, I was talking to Iida once school let out and he even asked about my finger. Uraraka then ran up to us, and when she sprung 'Deku' on me, it kinda shocked me." Izuku laughed a bit.

"Isn't Deku...?" his mom seemed worried.

"The name Kacchan came up with for me. He even shouted it in his mad dash towards me. However, she found the good in that name, taking in insult and making it something positive; from being seen as useless to 'I can do anything'. I think that's why she wanted to use it." the young boy smiled.

"Now I really want to meet this girl. You two would be great together." Inko seemed more giddy than cheery.

"Mom!" he shouted. (This is soooo embarrassing.) "I don't even know if Uraraka will go out with me. Keep in mind, she's the first girl I've ever talked to..."

She stood her ground, trying to maintain a calm composure seeing how her son second guessing himself. "Izuku, if this girl is willing to talk to you more than anyone in your class, then you must be doing something. At the very least, she finds you more interesting than anyone."

"Well, in that acceptance message I got, All Might showed that she went to talk to Present Mic, who was there and is another U.A. teacher by the way, willing to offer some of her points to me so I'd be accepted. She seemed determined to make up for me risking everything to save her when she couldn't move."

"There you go, dear. Then tomorrow, just try talking to her again."

"Okay." the young boy sounded encouraged.

It truly was a big day for Izuku. His first day turned out to be a wild ride, but he came out of it all right. He felt anxious about talking to Uraraka again, as well as starting from rock bottom in his class. He was more prepared than ever to maintain control of One for All. The best part was he wasn't alone.

Took me long enough. The next chapter will cover the next day, and after a while I may do some random filler days while waiting for season 2. Also, let me know if Izuku should facetime with his classmates, and which ones. I'm definitely considering Ochako and Tenya. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Me again. This chapter is going to be a recap from the second half of episode 6 to the end of episode 8. Expect more mom tears, just saying.

Izuku had many mixed emotions; closure from finally standing up to Katsuki, sadness from not being able to get through to him and for getting the hero costume his mom made for him wrecked during class, happiness that his new classmates recognized his talent, pride from taking another big step toward his ambition, and pain from 'letting the egg explode' when he used One for All. As he slunk toward the door, he noticed some lights were on. He started to feel bad about arriving home late.

"Mom?" he said as he slowly walked in.

"Izuku, I was..." Inko stopped when she saw how injured he was. She started tearing immensely she nearly fainted as she rushed over. "Izuku, are you all right? What happened?"

"Today just turned out to be crazier than yesterday. I'll tell you about, but I need to relax for a bit."

"Please, sit. Now, are you sure you're not hurt too bad?" Inko tried to remain calm.

"It could have been worse, but thankfully it wasn't. Today was All Might's first day teaching, and it was the day we first used our hero costumes." Izuku gleamed.

" _The_ All Might, a teacher at your school? You must be thrilled!" she knew Izuku was his biggest fan.

"I was really shocked when he told me before school started. I forgot to mention he even gave me some advice on how to maintain my Quirk. First, he asked what it felt like."

"What does it feel like?"

"Basically, I told him it's like an egg about to explode in a microwave. He told me I can lower the wattage or shorten the cooking time. In the past three weeks, I thought I was ready, but I guess not." he felt a bit down.

"Now, about today. You said everyone got to use their new costumes."

"Right. Everyone's costumes looked great. I'd say Iida's looks the coolest, and I was amazed by Uraraka's." Izuku suddenly felt nervous and shy. (She really did look great. I was captivated.)

"Oh, you mean the nice girl? How is she? Did you get to talk to her?" she perked up again.

"Yeah, she's doing all right. She liked the jumpsuit you put together, even though it wasn't very flashy like the other costumes. We were both surprised since we were paired up for today's lesson. After all 20 of us became 10 separate pairs, two pairs were randomly chosen to go at a time. Me and Uraraka were the first pair announced along with Kacchan and Iida."

"What kind of lesson was it?"

"All Might planned sort of a indoor trial for us. Since he realizes mostly villain activity takes place on the inside, he wanted to prepare us by playing heroes and villains. All Might allowed the chosen villains five minutes to prepare while the heroes wait outside the building. Then, the two pairs had 15 minutes to try and outmatch one another. While getting ready, I did get to talk to her a bit."

"That's good. It must have been nerve racking."

"At first, but when we got there and were greeted by Kacchan's ambush, everything I had in my notebooks about closed space combats and the floor plan for the building just took over. I finally told him off by saying I'm not the same useless kid I used to be in front of Uraraka. Kacchan got insanely angry just for my standing up to him. By using the notes I've taken over the years, I was able to give Uraraka a chance to find Iida while I stayed on the lower levels of the building."

"You did always like taking notes on different heroes." Inko didn't seem surprised.

"Not just heroes and their Quirks, but also classmates over the years, fight scenarios and my original costume designs. Everything I learned since then is pushing me even further." Izuku brimmed.

"Did Uraraka reach Iida?"

"She did, but from what I heard, he was skillfully using his speed Quirk to keep her at bay from our target. I assumed right that Kacchan went rouge without so much as acknowledging anyone else. He was really mad at me and the fact I wasn't using my Quirk right out of the gate or didn't even tell him I had one. He even blew a hole in the building with his costume launching from explosive fireball, but half of one of the sleeves and other half of the mask from my jumpsuit got blown off from the explosion. Half of the other sleeve was blown off near the end. Sorry, Mom."

"I don't care about that. What matters is that you're all right."

"I was taking so many hits after the explosion, I had no choice. I came up with a last ditch effort to win by utilizing mine and Uraraka's Quirks. See, her Quirk allows anything she touches with her fingertips to float. Kinda similar to yours."

"That is very similar. Mine only lets me pull small objects toward me. How _did_ you manage to win after being severely hurt?"

"I told her to wait by the pillar near the windows, and grab hold of it when I gave the word. Good thing I could still move in the end."

"What about Katsuki?"

"He was still angry thinking I was belittling him like he does to me. It was because of of how impressive he is that I just wanted to win and show him I belong here. As we both headed for the center, All Might tried to put an end to it, but I signaled Uraraka and blew a hole in the ceiling with enough force that the wind kept going upwards and tore the roof off the building. And since I saw Kacchan's right hook coming in, I blocked with the other arm and that's how I lost the other sleeve. I planned that the force from my Quirk would make the pillar come undone and Uraraka could use it and the debris to immobilize Iida. After claiming our target, we barely won while the others didn't get hurt once."

Inko tried to get the words out without sounding too stern or too sad. "Let me just say that sounds very reckless of you, Izuku. I hope All Might wasn't too upset."

"No, he was much more concerned about me than the building. Now, I feel like Kacchan hates me now more than ever. In the end, I completely ignored him just to win the exercise. After telling him why, I just collapsed and woke up hours later in Recovery Girl's office."

"Wasn't she the one who bandaged your finger yesterday?"

"Yep. Turns out she was not too happy with All Might about what happened. It was only the second day and the third time being treated by her. But she did tell me yesterday healing with her Quirk takes a lot of energy out of someone. The day of the entry test, I was completely out of it so I don't remember what happened. She said I was too wiped out from yesterday and today which explains the bandages and the sling. I'll have to see her before class tomorrow."

"Oh, dear. Thankfully you're not hurt too much." Izuku's mom felt completely sad about what he went through.

"The bad thing is I was completely out for the rest of the day. After being sent off, I slunk back to class 1-A only to be greeted by almost everyone seeing as how some had already left. Turns out they all saw each other matches as well as ours. Everyone who was left was surprised I even survived. At that moment, I noticed Kacchan was gone and ran after him. I had to tell him there were no hard feelings for what happened, but seeing the pain he endured, I seriously hurt his pride."

"I'm sure you didn't mean to make him feel bad, but it seems like you're fitting in quite well." her sadness slowly left, but the tears stayed.

"The sooner I get the hang of this Quirk, the better it'll be for everyone else."

"Seems to me that powerful Quirk is quite destructive..."

"The more I learn to properly use it, the pain I'm taking from it should subside. Just have to take a few more steps in the right direction."

"You must be exhausted, Izuku. At least eat something before turning in." she sounded chipper.

"Okay, I am hungry after what happened. Guess I have a big day tomorrow." Izuku was feeling better after revealing what happened.

That's another chapter down. There's still plenty of time for you to tell me what other classmates you'd like to have Izuku do facetime with in future chapters aside from Uraraka and Iida. And I'll see you all later.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay, I was working on some other stories, but I figured I should try to update this one. This will basically be the first half of episode 9, so nothing big yet. Sorry if this chapter seems shorter than usual.

After the insanity that occurred, it felt nice for Izuku that it was finally over. He walked through the door actually unscathed for once since he started at U.A. Inko of course heard the door open.

"Mom, I'm not late, am I?" Izuku walked in.

"Izuku, you didn't get hurt today. No, come in." Inko seemed relieved.

"Today was just hectic instead of painful, that's all."

"I heard a few news stories about what happened today. It seemed like a swarm of reporters from different networks tried to interview All Might, but couldn't even get into the school."

"Oh, you heard about that... That's one of the reasons All Might came back; to be a teacher which is something completely new for him." (The other reason was to train his successor, but I can't tell Mom that.)

"Anything good happen at least?"

"Well, after Mr. Aizawa singled out me and Kacchan for the stunts we pulled yesterday, he told all of us to choose a class rep."

"That sounds like a good thing."

"At first, it was put to a vote, and I got the most votes, but I didn't feel like I was the best man for it. The second highest votes went to one of the two in our class who were accepted through recommendation, Momo Yaoyorozu who's secondary rep."

"Who did you feel would be the best choice for class rep?" his mom asked.

His trademark grin showed. "Iida, of course. It was during the insanity that happened at lunch. The breach in the U.A. barrier caused a lot of the students to freak out as the reporters tried to track down All Might. With some encouragement from me and Uraraka, Iida was able to calm the situation."

"Seems you're on your way as well, dear. A voice like yours can bring out the best in anyone. I'm sure you gave him the courage to assume the role on your behalf."

"That's why after class let out for the day, Iida, Uraraka and I decided to talk some more since we were caught up in all that chaos earlier. That's what took so long."

Inko was rather happy for him. "Well, I'm just glad no one got hurt, and you're getting to know some of your classmates so easily."

"Yeah, at first Iida came off as intimidating when I first met him, and I'm still kind of a nervous wreck around Uraraka, but hopefully it'll be different. I want her to see more of the cool hero side of me and not just the guy who can barely keep it together." Izuku seemed rather unsure.

"I'm sure that's the side she looks forward to seeing. And even soon enough, your class will be able to that side." All she wanted was for him to be more positive.

"Hopefully that'll be the case." And it worked.

I feel like that shouldn't have taken this long to do. The next chapter will be a recap starting with the second half of episode 9 til the end of the season. Afterwards, please tell me if you want bonus chapters where Izuku does vid chat or facetime with any classmates, preferably Ochako and Tenya. If the readers ask for other classmates, I'll definitely consider. 'Til next time, check out my other stories.


End file.
